High School Musical 3 Script
by OriginallyImperfect
Summary: This script is all made by me so not real just fanfiction!


Mrs Darbus: Now Class, We Need A Prom Committee To Basically Control Prom Night.

Troy: I Know Who I'm Taking…Turns to Gabriella

Chad: Well I and Taylor Are Going Together…Turns To See Taylor Answering A Question and Getting It Right

Taylor: Prom! Graduation! We Need To Get Prepared…Gabi, Gabi!

Gabriella: Huh?

Taylor: You Were Staring At Troy Weren't You?

Gabriella: No…Yes.

Taylor: Just Go Ahead And Ask Him Out To Prom. I mean it's Not That Hard.

Mrs Darbus: Ms.Mckessie, Ms.Montez! Maybe YOU Would Like To Be Part Of The Prom Committee?

Taylor & Gabriella: hesitation Okay!

Bell Rings

Sharpay: We Are Going To Have So Much Fun! Come On!

Taylor: What Is Going On?

Gabriella: I Don't Know!

All Walk Out and Break Into Song

Sharpay: Hey Zeke!

Zeke: confused Aren't You Gonna Insult Me?

Sharpay: Laughs Oh, Zeke, Naive Zeke, Why Should I Insult A Talented, Chef Like You? smiling

Zeke: Okay, What Is Going On? Did Chad and Troy Put You Up To This?

Sharpay: laughingZeke, You Are Funny! You Can Tell Me More Jokes On The Way To Class…

Taylor:Sees Sharpay and Zeke Walking To Class Together She Is Up To No Good.

Gabriella: Yeah, I Mean She Bought Me This Friendship Bracelet Which Does Look Cute But…

Troy: Hey Ladies!

Taylor & Gabriella: Hey Troy!

Taylor: Lying I'm Gonna Go...Look for Chad, Meet You in Science Gabi! leaves

Troy: So Do You Have A…

Gabriella: Yes!

Troy: Is That A Yes As In You Have One Or…

Gabriella: Yes I'll go With You!

All: Cheer Wahoo

Chad: About Time!

Sharpay:Burning Inside

Zeke: You Okay Sharpay?

Sharpay: Ecstatic!

Changes to Sharpay At Home with Ryan and Boi

Sharpay: Looking For Credit Card This Isn't Fair!

Ryan: Uh Shar, Why Are You Looking Through Your Purse?

Sharpay: I Spoil Me and Boi When I'm Upset, Isn't That Right Boi!

Ryan: But Mom and Dad Banned You from Using It.

Sharpay: But They Don't Have To Know, Do They.

Ryan: Fine, But Remind Me On Your 'Master Plan' Again.

Sharpay: Well, if I Can Pretend To Be Gabriella & Taylor's Friend Then I Can Talk Them into Ruining Prom Night, Their Grades Will Go Down and They Won't Be Able to Go to Prom, Meaning I Can Have Troy to Myself.

Ryan: What about Taylor and Chad?

Sharpay: Tiffany Can Go With Chad.

Ryan: Shar, What Did They Ever Do To You?

Sharpay: Gabriella Stole MY Spot In The Winter Musical, Then When I Had A Chance With Troy She Just Forgave Him, Just Like That!

Ryan: and Taylor?

Sharpay: I Don't Know, I Guess since she's Friends with Gabriella, I Don't Like Her Either. Toodles! leaves

At the Mall

Sharpay: No Way, They Can't Be Here, In MY Mall!Turns and Sees Troy in the Food Court or Perhaps They Can. Oh Girls!

Gabriella: What Does She Want Now?

Taylor: I Don't Know but Whatever It Is, I'm Sure I'll Hate It!

Sharpay: Hey Girls! air kisses What a Surprise!

Gabriella: Yeah!

Taylor: Right!

Sharpay: Why Don't We All Just Go Shopping, Together!

Gabriella: Okay…

Gabriella: Too Busy Talking to Taylor doesn't notice who and what she bumped into, but she's covered in cheese I'm So Sorry! looks up Troy?

Troy: Gabriella, What Are You Doing Here?

Gabriella: Me and Taylor Were Shopping For Dresses Then Sharpay Showed Up, So We All Went Together, You?

Troy: Just Searching For Suits with Chad.

Taylor: Where is he anyway?

Troy: Basketball Shoot-Out Game. pointing towards the arcade

Sharpay: Hey Troy! VERY Cheerful

Troy: nervous laugh Hey Sharpay.

Sharpay: Call Me Shar!

Troy: Okay, Shar.

Sharpay: giggles

Gabriella:ahemSo Guess We'll See You at School Tomorrow, Bye.

Troy: What Did I Say?

at Gabriella's house

Gabriella: These Cheese Stains Are Hard To Get Out!

Taylor: Don't Worry about That, We Still Need to Pick a Theme for the Prom, come on…

Gabriella: Taylor…

(Song- yadah yadah yadah)

Gabriella: I guess you're Right, You Just Have to Think of It in a Fun Way and It You'll Enjoy It More, So Come on We Need to Sleep, I'm Sure Ms.Evans Has Something up Her Sleeves for Tomorrow.

Taylor: Night Gabi.

Gabriella: Wait. Can I Ask You Something Taylor?

Taylor: Shoot.

Gabriella: Do You Think Troy Likes Sharpay More Than Me?

Taylor: Why Do You Think That?

Gabriella: When You Left To Look For Chad, Him & Sharpay Started To Laugh Together,

Taylor: Carry On.

Gabriella: Then I Quickly Said Bye And Left With Sharpay!

Taylor: Sharpay Has Been Acting Weird, But I Don't Know, Now Let's Get Some Sleep.

Gabriella: Night Taylor!

The Next Morning

Troy: Hey! walks in front of Gabriella

Why Did You Leave So Quickly Yesterday?

Gabriella: Because It Seemed As If You and Sharpay Were A…You Know…

Troy: Couple?

Gabriella: Yeah! And By The Looks Of It You Wouldn't Mind If She Was Your Date!

Troy: You're Acting Crazy, I Mean Me & Sharpay, Come On!

Gabriella: You Called Her Shar; You Never Call Me By A Nickname Or Anything…

Troy: So What Do You Want Me To Do, Call You Gabi, Brie, What?!

Gabriella: Troy, Just Forget It, You Can Go to Prom with Sharpay, 'Cos I'm not going with you.

Troy: punches locker

Chad: Dude, What's Up?

Troy: Gabriella.

Chad: What Happened?

Troy: She Dumped Me Man.

Chad: What Did You Do?

Troy: She Sorta Thinks That I Like Sharpay.

Chad: Do You?

Troy: I Don't Know.

Chad: Dude, Ice Princess, Gabriella is Smarter, Prettier and Simply Better than Sharpay.

Troy: Well, She seems like she's a Good Person on the Inside.

Chad: What is up with you nowadays?

Troy: Nothing!

Chad: Right…

(Chad starts to sing, Troy joins in later)

Gabriella's House

Gabriella: Crying I Blew It Mom…

Ms.Montez: No You Didn't Honey, its Troy's Loss.

Gabriella: It's Not, It's my fault, I pressured Troy just because, and he started laughing with Sharpay.

Doorbell

Gabriella: Leave It Mom, its Probably Troy.

Taylor: Gabi, Open Up, its Me Taylor!

Gabriella: Rushes to open the door

Taylor: Aww, You Poor Baby!

Gabriella: Troy hates me! Now I don't have a date for the prom! Crying into Taylor's chest.

Taylor: Shh, it's okay sweetie, I'll go to the prom with you.

Shows Sharpay and Ryan outside in camouflage

Sharpay: Laughing evilly This is going better than I thought it would.

Ryan: Do you think I should wear my hat this way or that way?" Sharpay rolls her eyes and carries on looking through the binoculars.


End file.
